Welcome To Torchwood
by Mrs. Danniiey Harkness
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives at Torchwood. But who does she like, Jack or Ianto? They would really like to know... Rated M for a reason, will be sexual in the second chapter


**A/N: This is my first ever Torchwood fanfic, so sorry if its a little crap... i wrote it at about four in the morning a few weeks ago. So, i have this rule where i only update if i have reviews, because i see little point in updating just to have nobody reading it. There is no sexual content in this chapter, but there will be. If you want it, you'll just have to review... **

**Does it need to be said that Torchwood does not belong to me? Well... Jack and Ianto do in my dreams... :P All non scripted characters were crated by me though. I'll take some please in that.**

**-----------------------------------------**

Jack Harkness sighed slightly, staring at his newest team members through the glass window in his office. Martha and Mickey weren't working as well as he had hoped they would. They were good enough workers... They were just not as good as Tosh and Owen had been. What he really needed was another team member, one who could do ten jobs at once if possible! Jack turned away from the window and went over to his desk and had started rapidly typing on his keyboard before he even sat down. He wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for as he searched the jobs wanted ads but it was defiantly a start! Hey, maybe someone would be looking for a dangerous job that was top secret for minimum pay... Jack was hoping.

After looking from page to page for over twenty minutes Jack decided to give up. He was about to close down the window when a picture caught his eye. A young smiling blonde haired girl. But it wasn't the fact that she was beautiful that caught Jack's eye... it was her sparkling blue eyes. Jack was so absorbed staring at the girl that he didn't hear Gwen Cooper knocking on the office door. Gwen stood at the door for a moment wondering if she should knock again when Jack finally looked up from the screen. He stared at her for a second as if he didn't know who she was then he smiled slightly "Hey, Gwen. Didn't see you there." Gwen nodded and Jack carried on speaking "Was there something you wanted?" Gwen nodded again "There's someone in the information desk asking for you. Ianto doesn't know what to tell her." Jack smiled and stood up from his chair "I'll sort it out! Probably someone with a pitchfork saying I converted her son!" He laughed and walked out of the office leaving Gwen standing there. She glanced at the door making sure Jack is gone before rushing over to the computer. Gwen looked at the screen confused, "Job's Wanted?"

--------------------------------------------------

Ianto Jones sat silently behind his desk waiting for Jack. He wasn't used to people coming to the Tourist Information Centre and asking for Torchwood members by name. And this girl was unlike any that Ianto had ever seen before; she had light blonde hair with pink streaks through it, beautiful blue eyes, an amazing body and a perfect smile. Ianto couldn't help but feel smitten with the girl the first second she walked through the door! She stood in front of the desk taking in her surroundings. Ianto let his gaze slide down her slender body, she wore a white button-down tank top, a pair of tight, faded jeans and high black heals. Ianto looked back up at her face as she stopped looking around the room and smiled at him. He was right. He _was_ Smitten!

------------------------------------------------

Jack bounded up the stairs, thoughts of the girl running through his mind. He was still thinking about her when he walked into the Tourist Information Centre from behind Ianto. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the very same girl standing there. For a few seconds he thought his imagination playing tricks on him until she smiled at him... That he couldn't imagine!

He snapped out of it and walked around the desk to face the girl "I think you were asking for me?" She smiled and nodded "You must be Jack Harkness. My grand-father and your dad served in the second world war together." She reached into her bag and took out a golden timepiece and handed it to him "He wanted you to have this! It was his last wish..." The girl's eyes fill with sadness. Jack wants to reach out and pull her into a hug, but he had met this girl only moments before so instead he looked down at the watch. He opened it and saw a familiar inscription that only the girl's grandfather and Jack himself understood the meaning of "To protect".

Jack's memories flooded back. He was on a train with ten other men, all of them shouting and laughing, excited about going home after being in the front lines of the war for the past year. Jack walked to the end of the carriage and sat beside a man, who Jack had become friends with. The man, Alex, was sitting staring into space, a picture of his wife in his hand. Jack smiled warmly "You'll see her soon enough!" Alex looked at him and smiled in a way Jack could only describe as blissfully. Alex looked down at the photograph again "It doesn't seem soon enough!" Jack laughed and the two of them talked about how they couldn't wait to be home for the rest of the journey. As the train chugged to a stop Jack and Alex were somewhat shocked to see that they were at their stop. Alex jumped from his seat, grabbed his small bag and ran to the nearest door with Jack close behind. The two men jumped down to the platform and Alex looked around, searching for his beloved wife among the crowd as Jack waved goodbye to close friends.

Alex searched the platform, several times before walking back over to Jack, a worried look on his face. "She isn't here!" He sighed sadly. "I'm sure she's just running late, Alex." Jack said trying to comfort his friend as much as he could. Jack looked around the platform and saw someone that he felt like he already knew; Alex had talked about his wife so much! Jack smiled and shouted over to her. She looked up and smiled as she spotted her husband and at the same time Jack noticed the pram that Wendy, Alex's wife, was holding onto. Jack had spent nearly a year with Alex, Wendy and baby Oliver before he moved on, but in that time, Jack had filled Alex in on the finer details why Jack hadn't died when he'd been hit by a bomb and shot fourteen times.

Jack looked at the young girl again as he gripped tightly to the watch. "Did your grand-father ever talk about my... father?" he asked her before casting a quick glance at Ianto, who was trying to stop himself from laughing at Jack calling himself his own father. "Not to me, but he talked about him often to my father and grandmother!" The blonde nodded slightly, as if to back up this piece of information. She hesitated for a few moments before carrying on, eagerly now "Actually, your father used to tell my grandfather stories... he then told my dad then me... about a girl called Rose and a man called the Doctor... Did he ever tell them to you?" Jack couldn't help but smile, his voice smoother now that he realised that she didn't know Jack's 'fathers' secret "Yea, once or twice... what makes you ask?" She seemed to smile even brightly, something that made both Jack and Ianto catch their breaths "Well, if he's still around will you thank him for me?" She was walking towards the door as she said it and she now pulled on the door. Jack frowned slightly, wondering what there was to thank him for "Urm, yea... I will... mind if I ask why?" The girl bit her lip slightly, but the smile wasn't removed from her lips as the wind whipped around her locks "For naming me... I'm Rose Valente by the way!" With that she was gone, leaving the two men with wide grins upon their faces.

--------------------------------------------------

As soon as Jack was in his office again he ran to his desk, with Ianto on his heals as he typed in Rose's name, a guess of her age and that she lived in Cardiff. No matches. Jack and Ianto both frowned before Ianto spoke up "She may not live here... try London!" Jack nodded and filled in the information again, this time with London. One match. Rose Valente was twenty, had just finished Drama school and was full time party girl and had a dog if her bills were anything to go by. On top of that, she was, as Jack already knew, on the jobs wanted pages. Jack and Ianto both had the same idea in an instant. They both wanted Rose to work at Torchwood. And as Jack noticed that she went to Myth bar every Friday night, he knew just where to find her.

------------------------------------------------

It had taken Jack only an hour to finish his work, get changed into something more casual and get into the SUV to drive the distance to London, and it was an agonisingly long hour. He had rushed out so fast that Martha hadn't even gotten the chance to give him the invitation to her wedding that she had gotten printed early especially for him. Martha had sighed and looked at Ianto, who was just clearing up the desks for the weekend to come. "Have you any idea where he's off to?" Martha asked Ianto as she sat at her seat. Ianto had looked up at her with sad eyes, it obvious that he wanted to go too "Yea... London to find Rose Valente... He wants her to come and work here but I don't think that she'll go for it! She'd have to lift her roots from London and everything!" Martha was staring at Ianto in shock and was beyond confused as Gwen walked over with Mickey behind her. Gwen smiled and after seeing Martha's expression her face fell "What's up?" Ianto sighed heavily and explained everything to them, including how amazingly beautiful Rose was, ignoring the huffs from Mickey as he complained that Rose Tyler was miles better.

Jack had been sitting at Myths bar for over an hour when Rose walked in. She too had changed what she was wearing. Instead of her jeans she now wore a short black rah-rah skirt and her top had transformed into a pink belly top. Jack had to admit... he was impressed! For a girl that was only twenty, she could very easily pull off being old enough to drink as the bartender handed her a drink without even asking her age. Jack was surprised when she sat at a table alone. He had expected her to be there with one of the groups of people who were already there. But after half an hour of Rose still sitting alone, Jack realised something. She had been stood-up!

As the third text came in Rose deleted it instantly, knowing that it was the same as the first two – An apology. She had wanted to come out with her friends tonight but her stupid boyfriend - now ex – had talked her into coming out with him and not inviting anyone else. Rose closed her eyes. She was sliding down her seat, trying to hide herself from the embarrassment of being alone when she heard the sound of two glasses being put on her table and someone sitting beside her. Her eyes opened and she was surprised to see Jack Harkness. She sat up straight again, looking at him as he slid the WKD across the table to her. She wrinkled her nose slightly "I don't usually come out by myself..." Jack said nothing; he only nodded, wanting to save her from her already forming red cheeks and to save him from commenting on how cute she looked when she wrinkled her nose like that. Knowing that she wouldn't get an answer she continued "So, what are you doing in London? That must have been a long drive from Cardiff!" This time Jack didn't have a choice in answering or not "I was looking for you actually..." Rose didn't seem surprised at all by this answer and smiled. She didn't say anymore until she stood a few moments later and held out a hand to him "Dance with me."

Jack was about to say that he didn't really like to dance to the newer music that this bar played, but he realised that it wasn't a question. He took her hand and stood up. Rose walked to the dance floor and as if she wanted it to, the music turned into a slower song, one that Jack knew well as Rose's grand-father's favourite. Jacks eyebrows shot up, "Wow... how strange! That's your-" Rose placed a finger on his lips, stopping him talking. She smiled as she said in a low whisper "I know." Even when Rose removed her finger from his lips, Jack couldn't get himself to speak, as if she had him under her spell as she wound her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. Rose's head went down onto Jacks chest and he was sure that she must have heard his heart beating a million times a second. When the song was finished, and a rave song started up again, Rose led Jack back to their table, but she didn't sit down. Instead she went around to Jack's back and whispered in his ear "It was you who was with my Grandfather." As soon as Jack turned around, Rose had vanished.

------------------------------------------------

Walking along the bay early on Sunday morning Ianto nearly didn't see the blond sitting alone on a bench. Stopping, Ianto wondered what she was doing back in Cardiff and, curiosity getting to him, he slowly walked over to the bench, "Uh, Rose, right?" Looking up, recognition immediately flooded Rose's eyes, "Yea. You're Ianto Jones, if I'm not mistaken." Confused, Ianto nodded, "how did you know my name?" After a few seconds of giggling, Rose replied with a small smirk, "You kept saying it when I first walked into the centre... over and over again..." Ianto's cheeks flooded with colour as he remembered how much of a fool he had looked. No wonder he had wiped the memory from his mind.

She slid over slightly, a silent invitation for Ianto to sit down but he shook his head, "No thanks. It's freezing out here... do you... never mind." Looking up at him, Rose's eyes made Ianto forget for a moment what he had been going to say. A minute later she finally asked, "What were you going to say? Do I... what?" "Well, I was wondering if you would maybe like to come back to my apartment. It's just that... since it's so cold and all..." Ianto said a soft stutter in his voice. Ianto silently cursed himself. He hadn't been this way around a girl since he was fourteen. Then again, he had never met anyone quite as enchanting as Rose was. I like _Jack_, he hissed, still silently, to himself. "Sorry, but I can't. It was nice seeing you again, Ianto Jones." Rose stood up, walked over to Ianto and softly kissed his cheek before walking away with Ianto staring after her with his mouth hanging open.

-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Don't forget to review! XD Thanks for reading. More to come ASAP! xx**


End file.
